


Kiss and Make Up

by ImperialPurple



Category: Janet King (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPurple/pseuds/ImperialPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Janet stews over their S2 E6 argument, Bianca has ideas about taking it somewhere else altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Make Up

The tap was so light that at first Janet King wasn’t sure she’d even heard it. She had just showered and changed into a t-shirt and tracksuit pants, and was exiting the bathroom drying her hair with a towel, when she stopped to listen again. Yes, definitely a knock coming from Bianca’s side of the door adjoining their two rooms.  
   
All the time in the shower she had replayed in her head the conversation she’d had with Bianca not twenty minutes earlier, the conversation that had ended abruptly when Janet had grabbed the food she had bought for them to share, and stormed from Bianca’s room.  
   
Did Bianca not understand how huge the impact would be on the outcome and findings of the Royal Commission now that Brett Bonar was dead? She had said that tonight she didn’t want to talk about “Janet’s Royal Commission”… well Bianca knew that Bonar’s death was about more than the RC – he also would have known who killed Ash. Now that lead was gone too.  
   
Maybe she _had_ been a bit harsh on Bianca as well, when she questioned her reactions in the heat of the moment. Andy had been under fire and Bianca shot the man dead – no amount of psychological training would make that easy, Fed or no Fed. She was going to need counselling and time to get over the trauma of having just taken a human life, and Janet had hit her between the eyes with her own agenda. Her intention had been to be supportive and friendly, but as often happened with Janet that was lost in the translation… God she really was an Ice Queen.  
   
Now there was the tapping on her door from Bianca’s side.  
   
Ugh… was she going to get it back from the Federal Police Officer?  She had to admit she most likely deserved it. She crossed the room to the thin piece of wood separating them, and slowly opened.  
   
“Hi…” she said softly, almost meekly, as she opened the door waiting for Bianca’s blast. “Ummm, what can I do for you?”  
   
“Geez Janet, do you always have to sound so formal?” Bianca smiled, holding out two beers in front of her. “Peace offering – still wanna share some noodles?”  
   
“Aah, sure, come in,” she replied, somewhat relieved, as she stepped aside for Bianca to enter. They both stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, beers and one takeaway container in the brunette’s hands, the other noodles still untouched on the bench near the TV.  
   
“Look Janet, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so abrupt. I know there’s more to unravelling this mystery for you than just the RC. I just didn’t…”  
   
Bianca's voice trailed off, both of them understanding that she was referring to solving Ash’s murder.  
   
“No, no, I should have been a lot more… ummm… understanding of your situation. I was thoughtless, in my typical single-minded focus,” she paused, looking up at the ceiling. “I sometimes wonder how Ash put up with me at all.”  
   
Looking back at Bianca, she continued, “I didn’t consider what you must be going through. _I’m_ the one who should be sorry.”  
   
Bianca smiled and held out one hand, “Okay, so we both behaved like jerks, and we’re both sorry, so here take a beer and let’s eat something. I’m hungry!”  
   
Janet took a beer, bent her head in an ever-so-slightly conciliatory manner, and raised her bottle to Bianca. “Cheers – here’s to not being jerks.”  
   
They both took a long drink before the statuesque blonde placed hers back down on the TV cabinet. “I hope you like pad thai – they’re both the same, go ahead and start.”  
   
She turned and headed back towards the bathroom to hang up the towel she was still holding. She was running her fingers through her hair to detangle as she walked back into the room a few moments later, feeling suddenly a little self-conscious, braless as she was in her light grey t-shirt.  
   
Would Bianca notice her protruding nipples underneath her top, she wondered? She felt herself flush slightly knowing she wouldn’t mind if she did.  
   
“You dressed up for me, I see,” Bianca teased, as her eyes flickered to the blonde’s breasts then back up to her eyes.  
   
“I hardly knew you’d be coming,” Janet replied picking up her beer and avoiding Bianca’s gaze. She inwardly cringed at the double entrendre and hoped that Bianca wouldn’t draw attention to it and make what was already an awkward moment even more so. Bianca was a bit of a flirt, and while it flattered her in a personal sense, it sometimes irritated her slightly in a professional one. But only because she couldn't help herself from reacting to it, however much she was able to keep it hidden.  
   
But it was after hours now, and she felt herself welcoming the attention. The cop raised her eyebrows, a half smile playing across her lips in response.  
   
“I hardly knew I’d be having to bring a peace offering,” she said drily before taking another sip of her beer.  
   
“Touché,” replied Janet as she, too, drank from her bottle.  
   
Both women were still standing rather awkwardly in the middle of the room, with a moment of silence now hanging between them.  
   
“Umm – sit down, get comfortable, “ Janet indicated towards the chair beside the small dresser, as she handed her a plastic fork.  
   
Bianca took the offering from Janet’s hand, brushing her fingers as she did so, then flopped into the chair stretching her legs out, not saying anything, her eyes fixed on the Commissioner and the smallest of smirks playing at the corners of her lips.  Janet could feel the tension increase in the room, and she felt herself involuntarily return Bianca’s smile, as she sat down on the bed.  
   
“Bon appetite,” she said, a little surprised at the breathiness and depth she heard in her own voice… _Was she getting a little turned on by Bianca’s flirting?_  
   
“So what would your normal Thursday evening look like?” enquired Bianca as she started on her noodles.  
   
“Right now, I’d probably be reading _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ , or maybe _Harold and the Purple Crayon_ …. Or my personal favourite, _Everybody Poops_ – for about the 470th time.” Janet rolled her eyes, but the stab she suddenly felt at missing her children was so palpable it was as if an actual knife had been plunged into her chest, and the smile died on her lips.  
   
Bianca smiled sympathetically, and leaned forward placing a hand on her slender knee. “You’ll be with them again soon Janet,” she said. “Maybe we could arrange for you to visit on the weekend? You’ll need an escort, of course, but I’m sure we can have that approved.”  
   
Janet’s attention was ripped away from brooding over missing her kids, and focused on the burning of Bianca’s hand on her leg. She paused, and then shook her head distractedly in an effort to clear her thoughts.  
   
“No?” asked Bianca sounding confused, “you don’t want to visit the kids?”  
   
“No... I mean yes… I mean… sorry, what did you say?”  
   
“Nothing, it’s okay, there’s a lot going on. Let’s just worry about tonight and enjoying one another’s company for now.” Bianca leaned back, letting her fingers slowly trail off Janet’s knee, and continued with her noodles.  
   
_That was a definite flirt,_ thought Janet, her attention fully back in the moment. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes dropped, unable to meet Bianca’s steady gaze.  
   
The blonde picked at her food, not feeling all that hungry, but needing to fill the spaces in the room with the kind of small talk that was definitely not her strong point. Bianca’s responses were peppered with “mmmhhmms” and “oh rights” such that Janet felt like she was teasing and making fun of her, which – if she were completely honest with herself – she probably was.  
   
Bianca was making fairly short work of her noodles, stopping only to take a swig of her beer, and smile at Janet. Janet wondered what her game was. She seemed so confident and comfortable, which was rather disconcerting given the events of her day. Janet was still pushing her food around in its box, when Bianca finished hers and sat down on the bed beside Janet.  
   
“You’re not really hungry, are you?” Bianca raised an eyebrow in question. “Don’t blame you really. You look very tense.”  
   
“Yeah I’m feeling it,” replied Janet, standing and placing her container on the bench. She stretched her neck and rubbed the muscles around the nape. “I could do with a massage. I haven’t had one in…” she stopped, glanced up at the ceiling thinking… “oh god, I don’t remember the last time. But no time now, that’s for sure.”  
   
“Mmmm.” Bianca fixed her eyes on Janet. “Umm, I could give you a bit of a rub. You know, ahhh, if you want. I mean, I’m no masseuse, but you know, I’m happy to give it a go. I've got strong hands I've been told. It might help relieve a little of the, ahhh, tension… You know, in your shoulders I mean… if you want.”  
   
“Oh you don’t have to do that,” replied Janet unconvincingly. “I’m okay really.”  
   
“Are you sure?”  
   
Janet met Bianca’s stare. “No, not really.”   
   
It was not much more than a whisper.  
   
“No, you’re not sure if you're okay, or no, you're not sure if you want me to give you a massage? I mean, I know I don’t have to, but I want to.”  
   
Bianca stood up and moved towards Janet, seemingly having mustered previously unharnessed courage. Placing her hands on Janet’s shoulders, she turned Janet so her back was facing her. There was no resistance. “Here, let me get into some of that tension.”  
   
Bianca began gently massaging Janet’s shoulders with just the slightest movement and pressure, slowly increasing the depth and intensity. Janet didn’t say a word, just closed her eyes as she felt her breath quicken and her cheeks flame yet again.  
   
_God it feels so good to have a woman’s hands on me. Is this real?_  
   
“Relax Janet, you’re still holding your shoulders really tight.” Bianca’s voice was soft and low.  
   
She did her best to loosen up as Bianca’s skilful hands slowly moved along her shoulders, over her t-shirt. She felt as though she should acknowledge the moment of intimacy between them, even though she wanted to concentrate on nothing but the circular action of Bianca’s fingers on her tight muscles.  
   
Her voice was deep and husky. “That feels really –“  
   
“Sshhhh… just relax, don’t talk.”  
   
Janet shivered and her head began to spin, and when Bianca’s warm hands moved to the bare skin of her neck, she was sure the brunette must have heard the sharp intake of breath. She could just imagine her little smirk, the one she found so adorable, playing on her lips.  
   
_Get in the moment woman,_ she chided herself. _It’s a massage for my tension._  
   
Janet felt her whole body come alive when Bianca slipped her hands inside the back of her shirt to start working on the muscles at the top of her shoulder blades. This was much more that just a massage now, it was the sudden lighting of a flame, the burn of a sexual desire she hadn’t felt since before that horrific night two years ago. Surely Bianca was feeling it too? Surely this was what the massage was all about? She moaned involuntarily, a quiet low sound that escaped from the back of her throat.  
   
"Janet..." Bianca whispered. Before she could respond, she felt it. The light caress of Bianca’s fingers gently moving her hair aside, and warm lips brushing the tender spot where neck and shoulder join. Without thinking she closed her eyes and lengthened her neck, giving the officer full access to a longer stretch of sensitive skin.  
   
Bianca’s hands came down to rest on her hips as her lips continued to kiss and gently nibble along her neck and shoulders. Janet felt her nipples harden and the electricity bolt to her core as she leaned into Bianca, who in turn pulled Janet closer to her. She could feel the pressure of Bianca’s hips and mound against her backside, and she felt a rush of warmth between her legs. When Bianca’s hands slipped under her t-shirt yet again, and began to stroke her stomach, she could bear it no longer.  
   
She twisted in Bianca’s loose embrace and looked intensely into her eyes. Raising her hands to cup each side of Bianca’s face, she leaned forward and kissed her. Their lips pressed together, gently at first, but the kiss soon deepened as both women gave in to the lust that was sweeping through their bodies.  
   
Neither woman spoke a word, but the small throaty sounds escaping from each told them of the desire the other was feeling. They pulled each other closer, arms wound tightly around each other, lips pressed together hard. Tongues met and began to hungrily explore one another’s mouths. The blonde bent down and with burning heat she kissed and licked and bit and sucked the soft skin just under Bianca’s jaw. Her actions elicited moans of pleasure, and as her lips found their way back up to Bianca’s, their kiss continued.  
   
Bianca slid her hands under Janet’s shirt and momentarily broke contact, as she lifted it above her head to reveal Janet’s breasts and erect and puckered nipples. Throwing it onto the bed, she took a breast in each hand and began to gently massage.  
   
“Aaahh…” Janet breathed. She was aching with need and a desire to feel Bianca’s skin against hers. Raising Bianca’s shirt over her head, she realised that unlike herself, the brunette was wearing a bra, one which Janet deftly unhooked and Bianca let fall to the floor.  
   
Skin on skin, they held each other close, kissing deeply and passionately, before Bianca’s hands found their way to Janet’s nipples to continue what they had started. With practiced expertise she gently squeezed and rolled the hardened nubs, and Janet’s already burning centre flamed even further. Every part of her was on fire, and she felt a carnal appetite she had thought no longer existed in her.  
   
She pulled away to tug at Bianca’s pants, desperate in her hunger to get them off her. Bianca reciprocated the action, and both women laughed briefly at their slightly uncoordinated actions, before shedding the last of their garments.  
   
Standing naked before one another, they were suddenly and unexpectedly awkward. Royal Commissioner and her right-hand, her chief investigator and police protector. The pause was brief as they looked at one another, searching each others' faces, wordlessly asking if what they were doing was completely reckless and inappropriate. Then Janet took control, stepping closer to Bianca, placing one hand on her hip, the other behind her neck before pulling her in for a long, slow, passionate kiss.  
   
“I need you,” she whispered. Three small words, and everything was understood.  
   
“I know,” replied Bianca. “Same.”  
   
Janet moved the short distance to the bed and lay down. Beneath heavily lidded eyes she looked up, and with just the slightest raise of her eyebrows she invited Bianca to join her.  Bianca looked over at the naked Commissioner, uttering quietly, “Janet, you are so beautiful.”  
   
Janet smiled her appreciation at the compliment, as Bianca slid onto the bed beside her, positioning herself slightly above as she kissed her again. This time, she quickly moved to kissing along her strong jaw, before once again trailing her lips along the soft skin just below the blonde’s jawline.  
   
She planted little baby kisses across Janet’s collarbones, as she began to gently stroke her stomach. Janet could feel the desire she had been experiencing just a few minutes earlier building again… her clit was throbbing and her hunger was becoming desperate.  
   
Bianca’s lips found their way to Janet’s nipple, and taking it into her mouth she began to suck and flick it with her tongue.  
   
“Ooohhhhh…” Janet groaned with pleasure and her legs involuntarily parted with anticipation and readiness for whatever Bianca was about to do to her.  
   
Bianca then moved across to take Janet’s other nipple in her mouth and repeat the treatment, as her fingers continued to squeeze and tease the first.  
   
“Oh god, so good - I think you've done this before,” breathed Janet.  
   
Bianca looked up without breaking contact with Janet’s skin and smiled, “Maybe once or twice.".  
   
Running her hand down and along her stomach, she continued to lick her nipple, as she began to caress her thighs, up and down in long strokes, first one and then the other.  
   
“Bianca… please…” Janet was going out of her mind, desperate for Bianca to take her completely.  
   
“Are you sure this is what you want?”  
   
“Oh god yes, it’s what I want!”  
   
Bianca’s fingers moved to Janet’s opening, slick with anticipation, and as she ran them up and down the outer lips, she murmured, “So beautiful… oh Janet… you’re so wet!”  
   
Groaning with pleasure, Janet let out a loud guttural moan as Bianca ran her thumb across her clit. “Oh god just fuck me, I need you to fuck me…”  
   
Bianca didn’t need to be asked twice, plunging two fingers deep inside Janet, whose whole body reacted. Her back arched as she responded with a sound that came from so deep within it was almost animalistic.  
   
Janet’s pushed back hard against Bianca’s rhythmic fucking, completely losing herself in the moment. Rational thought disappeared as she gave herself to the total physical pleasure provided by Bianca’s expert fingers. Thrust after thrust, it was miraculous it was to feel like this. “Oh Jesus, this is incredible…”  
   
“I want to lick you!” The rhythm was broken by Bianca’s breathless exclamation. “I need to know what you taste like… can I lick you?”  
   
Bianca asking her permission turned Janet on even more that she already was… “Oh god, yes… I want your mouth on me…”  
   
Positioning herself between Janet’s long slender legs, Bianca looked up at Janet. “You really are gorgeous...”  
   
With that she bent her head down and with one long, slow, luxurious movement, she ran her tongue from the bottom of Janet’s sex, up to the hood of her clit.  
   
“Oooohhhhh goooddddd…” Janet moaned loudly, as her hips pushed up hard towards the source of her pleasure.  
   
“So good, you taste so good…” Bianca breathed between the repeated strokes that were driving Janet wild.  
   
Slowly the long, flat strokes gave way to more concentrated ones, until Bianca’s tongue homed in to focus on the pulsating bud that cried out for the attention that would give Janet the release she so desperately needed.  
   
Flicking Janet’s clit with the tip of her tongue, Bianca slipped a finger inside Janet and began to fuck her gently. The double sensation of Bianca licking her clit and stimulating her G-spot at the same time was more than enough to send her over the edge.  
   
Janet felt the tingling warmth start to spread, starting in her clit, deep in her vagina, spreading upwards, upwards into her stomach and chest, her nipples and throat, down the insides of her thighs.  
   
Her breathing was becoming more and more rapid as the pleasure grew stronger and stronger, moving throughout her… “Oh god, this is so amazing… you are so amazing… what are you doing to me…?? Oh god, oh god I’m coming!”  
   
And then it hit her… an orgasm of such magnitude she felt as though she might break apart. Wave after wave of pleasure ripped through her body, as she convulsed on the bed, gripping the bedcovers and groaning loudly and repeatedly with each one. A rush of liquid, a feeling that it would never end… the pleasure, the connection, the joy… but after what seemed like an eternity, the orgasm began to abate. Slowly the gripping contractions within her eased, and she returned to her body, breathless, exhausted, and totally and completely satisfied.  
   
Bianca, sensing when she’d had enough, smiled and moved up far enough to lay her head on Janet’s stomach. Still breathless, and almost unable to speak, Janet began gently stroking Bianca’s hair. It was a moment of such tenderness, such intimacy that Janet felt she might shed a tear. It had been so long, and yet here she was, with a wonderful woman whom she respected and whose company made her feel good; she felt as though it was time and this was right.  
   
Finally gaining some semblance of control over her still erratic breathing, she managed to squeeze out a few words to Bianca. “Come up here and lie with me…?”  
   
“Of course,” Bianca smiled a smile full of affection and crawled up to nestle in the crook of Janet’s outstretched arm, throwing one of her own across Janet’s stomach. “Soooooo…?”  
   
“Soooooo…?” Janet smiled warmly back at Bianca.  
   
“That was okay then, was it?”  
   
“Okay?” Janet laughed softly, “Yeah… it was pretty good.” She leaned in to kiss Bianca, whispering, “Just let me catch my breath properly, and then it’s your turn.”  
   
They kissed softly, as Bianca murmured, “I hope that’s a promise…”  
   
"Oh it's a promise, you have no need to worry about that!"


End file.
